The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various system and methods have been employed where the need has existed to determine the temperature of object. Such systems and methods have typically involved the use of optical pyrometers, laser assisted pyrometers, multi-spectral pyrometers and thermocouples. In the case of thermocouples, there has been a need to make physical contact with a portion of the object whose temperature is being sensed. This is less desirable since it can affect the measurement by way of the physical contact. Pyrometers, on the other hand, do not involve physical contact of the sensor with the object whose temperature is being sensed. However multi-spectral pyrometers tend to be complex in construction.